love fate
by AliCia543
Summary: couple :aokoxkaito and Hakubaxakako, hope you like it, Aoko and hakuba is getting engaged? what happen to Kaito and Akako, read and find out, happy ending.


**Hi guys**

 **Please this is my third fanfic, the couple are Hakuba x akako and Kaito x Aoko. Sorry if you don't like the couple, well I like them together, I love very much this couple and another couple.**

 **Please comment or anything.**

 **Gosho aoyama own magickaito and detective conan not me.**

Tomorrow is my engagement with Hakuba, I didn't want to but I can't just get out of this since if I do it Hakuba will tell everyone about KID identity, yes, she already know about Kaito other self.

And of course I'm willing to do anything to protect the one I love, even Aoko have to marry with someone else or engagement with someone you don't even love and Aoko haven't tell Kaito, if I did maybe Kaito won't let that happen and he try everything to make it stop, or even he is going to reveal everything to the police.

I can't even sleep, I just watch the full moon in the night sky from the balcon, today I stay at Hakuba house, the moon light was beautiful tonight, I don't even know why Hakuba doing this, I ask him once, and he just answer, for the one you love.

I still don't understand what his mean, I try to ask him what does he mean? But he doesn't answer my question, he just go back to his room.

I don't even love him, how can we be happy? I just want to be happy with Kaito and have a child with him, and like the fairy tale we live happily ever after.

The vision began to blur, my tears can't take it anymore, they fall down from my eyes, I can't help it I always hold it from my dad.

My legs was to weak, I fall to the floor with both of my hand covering my face, I can't hold it anymore, I don't even care if my hands are too wet because of my tears.

"Are that bastard hurting you?" ask someone in front of me, I lift my head to the person on frontof me, the white cape that almost cover some of his body with a monocle in one of his eye, the white hat in his head.

"k-kaito" i surprise why is he here, does he know? I look at his face it was filled with anger.

"Aoko, why didn't you tell me this?" Kaito say as he approach me he put both of his hand in my shoulder, his grip was strong.

"i-i…" I can't say it, there was no word coming out from my mouth, I can find the right word to say.

"if is about the reason I already know, someone told me, so tell me why did you did this? I can surrender myself you know" his grip in my shoulder became stronger.

"who told you? When did you fing out?" I ask him ignore the pain.

"the one who tell me is doesn't important, i just found out today, so why did you lie to me and why didn't you tell me Aoko?" said Kaito this time when he look in my eyes.

"I don't want you to be prison" answer I, I can see the hurt and anger in Kaito eyes.

"Aoko you know, I can't even live if you were with that bastard" Kaito say, I can feel his hand are tremble in his grip around my shoulder.

"I too can't watch you in the prison" I cry as I look down on the floor, don't want Kaito to see my tears.

Kaito let go my shoulder, his hand move to my back and the other one move to the back of my hair, he pull me to a hug, he let me cry in his shoulder.

I crying but I can fell the warm of his body and his breath in my ear, I hear he say "then Aoko do you love me?"

"yes, I love you so much" I say without thinking.

"then will you marry with me?" I was surprise what he say, well we already 20 so it's okay to get marry but why at this time when tomorrow I will engaged? I was to much thinking.

"I love you Aoko, I want to live with you, I want to be your husband, I want to have a child with you, I want to marry with you, so what's your answer?" Kaito say, I can't see his face, but I still can feel his breath in my ear

"i-I-I want to be with Kaito too but what if Hakuba tell the police about you" I say.

"you don't have to worry about that I already made a plan with someone and he gonna be happy too if the one he love is engaged with him, so you don't have to worry about that" said Kaito when he pull away the hug and his hand touch my cheek, I still don't understand anything but if I can be with Kaito then I don't want to understand it.

His glove wipe the remaining water in my cheek, his face move closer to mine, when our lips almost touch each other, I close my eyes and put my hand in Kaito shoulder.

The kiss was a gentle one, it wasn't long, but it felt like a year to me.

Kaito take me bridal-style and he open his hang-glider. He say this before we flew to the air "I will make you the happiest woman in the world".

Tomorrow. HAKUBA POV.

I knock on Aoko door, to tell her to get ready for the part since many people is going to be here.

The door open and Aoko was already in dress and she already prepare to the party.

I just watch her, and I say "lets get down stairs", she just nodded her head, I walk first and she follow behind me, she was beautiful but there someone is more beautiful in my eyes, even she is a witch.

Yeah, I love her but she always like Kuroba Kaito or Kaitou 1412.

When we already downstair many people look at us with a happy face, maybe there are some clap too, I wasn't happy but I have to keep my smile.

I take the ring and put it in Aoko hand, it wasn't my idea to make a party but my parents want it.

Many clap was hear around me, and each of the people come to congratulations us.

Then there are another couple come to us, the man comment was weird he say "don't give up and don't ruin the other people live just because you want her to be happy" he get a glare from Aoko, I can see it.

But I still can't understand what his mean? Does he know?

The woman say "forget what he say, I forgive you so live _happily ever after"_ the last part was speak in English, of course I know what is the mean but the thing I don't know is why the woman said 'I forgive you'.

Have I don't something bad to the woman?

Now there's many question I don't have the right the party is over, Aoko take my hand and say " I have something to show you".

I just follow her, when we are in her room, she lock it then she look at me.

There was a smoke appear around her, when the smoke gone, I was too surprise to see Akako in front of me.

"why are you here? Where's is Aoko?" I ask her.

"that's rude or do you love Aoko more than me?" Akako say when she glare at me.

"of course I like you more" I say.

"that's good because I don't want to regret what I was doing" said Akako, she move her hand and touch my cheek, I can feel the engaged ring in her finger, I don't have to ask, because I already know the answer.

I touch her hand in my cheek, I move my face closer to her, I didn't close my eyes I was afraid if all of this was a dream, but when our lips touching each other I can fell the warm , that's when I close my eyes because I know this wasn't a dream.

"I love you" she say when we pull away to take a breath.

"I love you too" I say when I pull her into another kiss.

There was many answer in my head but I didn't want to ask. This night is our first night

 **EEENNNDDD**

 **So you guys what's do you think?**

 **Do you love it?**

 **Please comment?**


End file.
